Viagra
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL -¿Pastillas? ¿De qué pastillas estás hablando? tú no estás tomando medicamento. TWC LEMON


**DISCLAIMER**: Los hechos en este fic no son reales, fueron maquinados por mi enferma mente [la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo)]. Cualquier parecido de los hechos en la realidad con estos personajes que no son míos sino de su propia propiedad (?), es mera coincidencia

**Viagra.**

Lo primero en lo que pensó cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del problema, fue en llamar a su hermano. No que fuera el mayor genio del mundo, pero no estando en la situación, sino fuera de ella, era mucho más sencillo pensar con la cabeza fría en una solución.

No podía salir del baño estando así.

Reconocía que no había sido la idea más inteligente por su parte. Había sido uno de esos momentos en que simplemente, bueno… se había dejado llevar.  
>"Arrastrar por la estupidez" le diría luego Bill. Esa ocasión le daría la razón. Sólo por esa vez, porque ahora tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.<br>Tocaron a la puerta. No estaba listo para enfrentar nada todavía.

-¿Quién? –preguntó intentando sonar juguetón y escuchó risas del otro lado. No que no supiera quién estaba del otro lado: las chicas con las que había pasado la noche. Estaba en un lio gordo ahora que se habían despertado.  
>Aunque, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, después de que no había podido dormir más de media hora, aquellas chicas por fin le servirían de algo.<p>

-Tom, sal de ahí, necesitamos entrar… -arrastraban coquetas la voz, esperando por una respuesta. –no que nos importe que estés dentro, así que déjanos pasar. –y continuaban tocando con "dulce insistencia". En aquella situación ya no parecían tan monas como la noche anterior.

Respiró hondo, torció la boca, se pasó una mano por el rostro, arrepintiéndose después de haberla quitado de donde la tenía y regresándola ahí.

-No, va a ser imposible. –trató de sonar natural y divertido, aunque más ronco de lo normal sin quererlo. –Se tienen que ir ya. –espetó con voz canturrona y las escuchó quejarse como entre bromas. –No estoy jugando, chicas, tienen que irse. Alguna de ustedes deme mi teléfono celular, llamaré a un auto para que las lleve. –se arriesgaba a que una de ellas abriera la puerta al darle el celular, pero no, más que fans eran chicas deseosas de sexo, por lo que más que atacarlo una de ellas le arrojó el celular casi con demasiada fuerza cuando él entreabrió la puerta. – ¡Gracias!… creo –alcanzó a gritar antes de escuchar como la puerta se abría, había barullo y después se cerraba con fuerza con un "muérete, idiota". Tan sutiles como siempre las groupies…

Lo pasó por que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que un grupo de chicas inconformistas. Si por ellas fuera vivirían en su habitación, pero había una sola persona que tenía ese privilegio. Aquella de la que tenía que marcar el número con rapidez si quería deshacerse de una vez de su problema.

-¿Tom?... –lo había despertado, seguro, aún era temprano; mucho más de lo usual siempre que no regresaba por la noche por haberse quedado en un cuarto de hotel.

-Bill… -le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse, casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Tom? ¿Qué pasa Tom, dónde estás?

-Bill… te necesito aquí, ya, ahora, en este instante… ven por mi… -le dijo casi al borde del llanto. Le dolía, y en realidad apenas se daba cuenta pero se sentía realmente mal. Ambas cabezas le bombeaban de más.

Después de darle la dirección a su hermano y llamar a recepción para que le dieran la llave cuando llegara y no tuviera que hacerlo moverse demasiado, abrió la llave de la bañera y dejó caer el agua fría para salir y recostarse dolorosamente sobre la cama mientras esperaba que el agua llegara a un nivel suficiente.

Fue cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse tranquilo que escuchó la cerradura ceder y su tranquilidad se fue por el caño. Sus manos temblaron, sus piernas se contrajeron por reacción, su expresión se volvió más dolorosa aún y "su cabeza" retumbó una vez más. Estaba en problemas. Y no sólo porque Bill seguro le gritaría.

-¡Tom! –y volvió a temblar al escuchar su voz. -¡Tom! ¿dónde estás? –y se preguntaba por qué demonios no terminaba de entrar e ir a mirarlo en lugar de estar gritando desde la puerta.

-¡Aquí, Bill! Maldita sea…

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que hiciste, Tom? –le dijo una vez que hubo entrado. Miró hacia los lados varias veces, como buscando en lugares pequeños y escondidos. –Creí que estarías aun con alguien ¿por qué se han ido temprano esta vez? –y por fin se dignó a mirarlo, sobre la cama. -¿Tom? ¿qué te pasa?

-… Puedes, cerrar la llave de la bañera, por favor… -le habló casi en un hilo de voz. Un hilo de voz completamente ronca. Su hermano se dio cuenta y lo miró con extrañeza pero no dijo nada, fue al baño y cerró la llave pues la bañera estaba por desbordar.

El mayor lo sintió acercarse a la cama para estar más cerca y poder analizar mucho mejor su actitud inusual, pero le rehuyó la mirada y fue cuando Bill terminó de molestarse. No sólo lo había sacado de la cama demasiado temprano, sino que, además de todo, no se dignaba a darle una buena justificación, ni le hablaba, ni le miraba. Aun cuando tenía aquella molesta imagen de que había pasado, de nuevo, la noche con quién sabe quién.

-¡Tom, demonios, deja de estar jugando conmigo, si me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa dilo de una maldita vez! –le golpeó en una pierna con el puño cerrado y el mencionado se encogió más sobre sí mismo. -¡Por favor! Si no te di tan fuerte…

-¡No es eso, Bill!

-¡Pues entonces dime qué es de una maldita vez!

-Tengo un problema… aquí. –se señaló la entrepierna y su hermano pareció no entenderle del todo. –Creo que tomé demasiadas pastillas…

Porque su voz aún sonaba rara al menor le costaba entenderlo.

-¿Pastillas? ¿De qué pastillas estás hablando, Tom? tú no estás tomando medicamento.

Fue entonces que el mencionado se desesperó por completo. Se incorporó todo lo que pudo y se quitó de un jalón la cobija que tenía encima. Había estado desnudo todo el tiempo, pero Bill no le había tomado importancia hasta que no se percató de la razón de su estancia ahí.  
>Abrió la boca muy grande y le gritó, levantándose de la cama para mirarle desde arriba.<p>

-¿¡Pero qué rayos fue lo que tomaste, Tom?

-… Viagra. –le dijo en un susurro. Bill suspiró con fuerza y se volvió a sentar, mirándole de frente, con las piernas aun colgando de la cama.

-Dime, Tom ¿alguna vez piensas con la cabeza que deberías antes de actuar? –el aludido no dijo nada y el menor volvió a suspirar de forma profunda. –Déjame informarte que no necesitas esas pastillas para nada. Eres un idiota…

-Necesito ayuda, Bill ¡Esto no puede quedarse así! –le dijo señalándose la entrepierna con ambas manos y poniendo cara de angustia.

-¡Pues no debería ayudarte! Sólo tú vas y cometes semejantes estupideces, Tom.

-Por eso puse la bañera… pero no creo que vaya a ser suficiente. –se miró a si mismo de forma sugestiva y después miró a su hermano, aun con la cara llena de angustia.

En tanto su hermano se había detenido a mirarle también. Definitivamente era un problema muy grande…  
>Volvió a suspirar y se acercó más, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la frente y parte del cabello de su hermano.<p>

-¿No te sientes mal?

-Estoy algo mareado, la cabeza me palpita y no logro enfocar… sin contar que tengo demasiado, demasiado calor…

-¿Sabes que pudiste haber sufrido un paro cardiaco? Evidentemente no, porque sino, no habrías sido tan imbécil.

-Ya, Bill, deja de regañarme y mejor dime qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Pues tienes que ver a un doctor. Pero no podemos irnos de aquí así, por lo que tendremos que solucionar "ese" problema… -le colocó la mano sobre los ojos con suavidad, estaba tan perdido que aún no era capaz de reaccionar. Siquiera se percataba de la situación y de la persona a su lado. Entonces comenzó a llenarse con una sensación agradable que le hormigueaba sobre el vientre; el calor se dispersaba de a poco a través de todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar una bocanada de aire de forma ruidosa. Apretó los labios y abrió más las piernas por instinto. Sonrió; y fue hasta que sintió los labios de su hermano en una mueca sonriente sobre los suyos que reaccionó al entorno. Se quedó estático, intentando asimilar que aquello no formaba parte de su necesidad incontrolable.

La mano de su hermano era suave, y los anillos en ella le daban un tacto helado que le causaba escalofríos a medias; le acariciaba el contorno con lentitud, rodeándolo y colocando su pulgar sobre la punta, separando con este y el índice para bajar la piel suelta y rugosa en pequeñas proporciones y distancias para después volver a subir. Se sentía bien, como una descarga alrededor de su miembro, el calor y la humedad…

-¡Bill! –se sobresaltó y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, quitando la mano que le cubría los ojos para toparse con una escena que realmente no esperaba ver ni en el más remoto de sus sueños eróticos compartidos con aquel hombre que ahora estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca de su intimidad. Mucho más de lo que jamás lo había estado.  
>¡Era escandalizante! Pero, más que eso, lo ponía nervioso y ansioso.<p>

Intentó empujarle la cabeza para que se alejara, pero se resistió golpeándole la mano con suavidad.

-Mira Tom, no que me haga la mayor ilusión, pero hay que acabar con esto cuanto antes, tienes que ir al doctor, sabes.

-¡Pe…pero soy un hombre!

-Sí, yo también, ¿y…? –Tom le miró con una mueca extraña haciendo obvio a lo que se refería; la acción que estaba por cumplir no era algo que cualquiera haría así como así. –Venga, Tom, no me salgas con eso ahora. Eres tú, no es como si lo estuviera haciendo con cualquiera. Si eres tú, no importa.

Y los colores se le subieron a la cara. No podía con aquello, era su hermano, era hombre, estaba mal y todo pasaba porque él había cometido una estupidez increíble. Y no pensaba detenerlo.

Bill pasó su lengua descaradamente por un tramo de lo largo de su erección. Era una erección peligrosa, más ansiosa de lo normal, le dolía incluso. Y, aunque no era capaz de razonar completamente por culpa de la palpitación en su cabeza y la falta de lucidez, era consciente de que la causa de aquella erección, no era solamente por el Viagra… dejó de divagar cuando su hermano apresó la piel delicadamente entre sus dientes. Tenía su miembro atrapado entre sus labios, presionándolo con estos por uno de los costados; apretó la boca y sacó la lengua, arrastrándola a través de toda la superficie. El tacto helado de su piercing restregándose contra la tibieza de su piel le hiso abrir más las piernas y levantar instintivamente la cadera. Bill se rió.

-Eres un guarro, Tom. Ahora sé el porqué de las chicas con los letreros de "Hazme un hijo" en los conciertos. –y se rió un poco más, sin soltar el miembro de su hermano de su mano, y muy cerca, sintiendo la emanación de calor contra su cara.

Tom también se rió, por lo irónico de la situación.

-No te haces ni una idea, hermanito. Tengo un aguante de poca madre. –le dijo con los ojos apenas entreabiertos y el esfuerzo patente en su rostro.

El menor le sonrió, sabía que con trabajo podía distinguir su figura, porque no predijo lo que iba a hacer y no pudo evitar jadear con fuerza cuando pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de su miembro, lamiéndolo como si se tratase de una paleta de caramelo. Y comenzó a mover su mano, de arriba abajo en un vaivén muy lento mientras mojaba en pequeños tramos con movimientos rápidos de su lengua. Podía sentirlo incluso palpitar, y se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que hacer para que terminara.  
>Si Tom se sentía explotar, y aun cuando estaba por terminar no era capaz de llegar, y tenía la impresión de que se podía quedar en aquel estado permanente si algo drástico no sucedía rápido con él.<p>

Por eso comenzó a gemir con desesperación, llevando su propia mano sobre la de su hermano para hacer que la moviera con más fuerza y rapidez. Porque estaba empezando a desesperarse, más bajo los efectos de la inconciencia que por el hecho de reaccionar a la acción, su otra mano la posó sobre la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando su cabellera, lacia y suave como era, enredando sus dedos en ella y empujándola hacia abajo, contra su ingle.  
>Bill se sorprendió por aquella acción, sin poder reaccionar de primero; sujetó el brazo que le retenía inmóvil la cabeza, se irguió un poco y posó su piercing sobre el glande, cerrando los dientes alrededor. Tom gritó. Se movió desesperadamente sobre la cama, levantando las caderas, abriendo y cerrando las piernas en una escena que atrapaba al menor entre ellas, aventurándose ahora en sus testículos. Bill no pensó que los testículos pudiesen llegar a tener una característica parecida a la dureza… Tom estaba realmente mal.<p>

Atrapó uno de los testículos con sus labios, mordisqueándolo sin llegar a hacer daño o siquiera rozarlo con sus dientes, y pudo notar la erección de Tom elevarse un poco más si se podía, muy cerca de su mejilla. La sujetó de vuelta, rodeándola y acariciándola con lo largo de sus dedos.  
>Cuando los movimientos de caderas de Tom contra su cara se volvieron insoportables para su posición no muy cómoda, decidió detenerse, escuchando el gruñido ronco, largo y profundo del afectado que ahora se quejaba por falta de atención. Y sonrió, acercándose a su rostro y atrapando sus labios en un gesto en exceso familiar. Era el mayor deleite con el que contaba, besar a su hermano se había convertido en algo mucho más allá de un experimento, una costumbre y había rebasado con creces la necesidad. Era algo que ya hacían siempre que se les antojaba. Besarse y tocarse para reconocerse como algo más allá de lo humano formaba parte de su rutina. Porque en ellos era como si los átomos a su alrededor no generaran esa carga igual que todo lo separa siempre por leyes físicas.<br>Cuando los demás no eran capaces de tocar nunca nada, ellos podían incluso más que rozarse, y las leyes, aun físicas, no aplicaban.

Se separó, acariciando aquel torso que temblaba de ansiedad, aun impulsado por pequeños espasmos de cadera. Se levantó lo poco sentado que estaba sobre la cama y se sacó la chaqueta y playera que, espontáneamente se había puesto cuando su hermano le llamó por teléfono con la voz entrecortada y demasiado ronca. De no ser él, alguien más no le hubiese creído que era Tom el que hablaba del otro lado de la línea.  
>Se dispuso a desabrocharse el cinturón cuando le escuchó de llamarle, con aquella voz que usaba cuando estaba al borde del llanto.<p>

-Bill… -arrastrando su nombre por demás. -¿Dónde estás, Bill? –tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás y con las manos aferraba las sabanas.

Terminó de desabrocharse los pantalones y se acercó al suelo para sacarse los zapatos con toda la calma que era capaz de poseer. Se bajó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acercó lentamente a la cama; como una bestia que espera por su presa. O un niño que ansioso espera el premio que le fue prometido por sus buenas acciones; aun cuando ambas comparaciones se le antojaban bizarras.  
>Acarició las piernas de Tom mientras hundía su cuerpo en el colchón, de frente al de su hermano, avanzando de rodillas hasta él y juntando sus caderas una vez que se hubo encontrado con aquel cuerpo debajo suyo, emanando un calor exagerado, sudando de aquella forma tan característica del sexo, casi líquido, tan cristalino y necesitado de frescura. Tan húmedo que sus manos resbalaban con el mínimo roce sobre aquella piel, tan suave como sólo Tom era capaz de tenerla, con su jodida manía de mantenerse completamente hidratado. Ahora estaba al borde de secarse como siguiera transpirando sin consideración. Y el calor… que comenzaba a contagiarle pese o causa de los centímetros de distancia.<br>Colocó su mano despacio sobre el miembro del mayor, sin llegar a tocarlo y logrando que se quejara de nuevo por la desesperación de la falta de tacto y la necesidad en su cuerpo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá transpirar era lo mejor, así su cuerpo liberaría las toxinas de lo que parecía haber reaccionado casi como una droga sobre el organismo de su gemelo. Gimió bajito y encogió la cara al sentir el roce de aquella cadera levantándose contra la suya, restregándose con descaro y sin consideración. Hasta entonces pensó en ¿cuándo era que se había conseguido una erección?  
>Tomó ambos miembros en su mano, poniéndolos completamente juntos y sacudiendo, moviéndose en un vaivén sobre el cuerpo que permanecía desnudo y ansioso recostado sobre el colchón; que se restregaba contra suyo como si en ello se le fuera la vida; temía que en cualquier momento se le detuviera el corazón, su respiración resultaba demasiado agitada, golpeándole el oído en bocanadas profundas. El frenético vaivén se intensificó por parte de Tom, que sujetó a su hermano por la espalda, pegando sus cuerpos por completo el uno contra el otro, fundiendo las palpitaciones en su pecho.<p>

Bill gimió bajito por la sorpresa… como si tuvieran un solo corazón.  
>Un solo corazón que se movía con el mismo ritmo, a una velocidad sobre humana.<p>

Porque Tom estaba a punto de terminar, y el presemen se escurría por toda su pelvis, como si estuviese sumergido en una eyaculación eterna. No paraba de moverse y restregarse contra él, acariciando sus miembros con un ansia llena de hambre y necesidad, completamente sumergido en el cuerpo de su hermano, sosteniendo su espalda como si no hubiese nada más a qué sujetarse y la vida se le fuese a escapar de a poco si osaba afirmarse en otro sitio. Quería sentirlo cerca. Como el calor se mezclaba creando una nube a su alrededor; una nube de vapor invisible y con olor sexual.

Completamente envuelto en aquella burbuja, donde lo único existente era el cuerpo que tan bien conocía, envuelto en sus brazos, sintió como se llenaba de una saciedad y paz inexplicable. Un escalofrío recorriéndole por completo, mezclándose con la calidez flotante a su alrededor, con un suspiro reparador. Se aferró por completo al cuerpo de su hermano, presionándolo contra él con una fuerza que bien pudieron haberse fundido en una sola masa intangible.  
>Bill se recargó sobre el hombro de Tom, apoyándose para asimilar la situación. Él no había tomado Viagra y Tom se había movido demasiado rápido, logrando que inevitablemente le alcanzara. Habían comenzado a correrse, pero parecía como si Tom aun no terminara; no le permitía moverse un centímetro, le apretaba como en la noche que ambos soñaron que el otro moría, y la angustia los embargó de una forma incontrolable.<br>Aquella noche se levantaron de brinco, llorando corrieron al encuentro de su hermano y se abrazaron justo así, como ahora, con anhelo y ansiedad, con desesperación y alivio. Durmieron en la misma cama por una semana entera antes de resignarse a que no podían hacerlo por siempre.

Tom se sumergía en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando hondo. Podía sentir de nuevo su corazón, palpitando al unísono. Y todo el calor conjunto emanando de un solo cuerpo.

-Tom… tienes que ir al doctor…

-Ya… ya estoy mejor. Llama tú al doctor, a mi… déjame estar así… un rato… Déjame estar, un poco más…

Y se durmió respirando fuerte contra su hermano.

Tom no era tonto, aun cuando de vez en cuando cometía serias estupideces. Sabía a quién llamar en los momentos en que se encontraba en tal o cual lio. Había hecho bien en llamar a su hermano; que no simplemente había cuidado de él, había llamado al doctor, le había recriminado, llamado la atención y resuelto el problema.  
>Aun cuando los medios se habían enterado, y la cabeza le palpito durante dos días enteros, sin poder enfocar la vista como era debido, Tom sonrió.<p> 


End file.
